ACS Podziemie ulicy Piekarskiej
by M.Lucero
Summary: Londyn w XIX wieku to ideał przyszłości. Wśród nich najniebezpieczniejszy Zakon, który od stuleci pragnie posiąść władzę nie tylko nad ludźmi, ale też ich wolną wolą. I Bractwo, które równie długo uniemożliwia im ten zamiar. Pomiędzy nimi piękna, młoda, inteligentna dama, która lubi przełamywać schematy i konwenanse, a do tego najsłynniejszy, najbystrzejszy detektyw wszech czasów.


_"Winding your way down on Baker Street_

 _Light in your head and dead on your feet_

 _Well, another crazy day, you'll drink the night away_

 _And forget about everything."*_

 _CZĘŚĆ I – „Przyjaciele z Whitechapel"_

 _LONDYN, ROK 1870 - jesień_

 _Sprawa Sherlocka Holmesa na podstawie „Tragedii w Boscombe Valley/Dolinie Boscombe" Sir A.C. Doyle'a._ _ **uwaga!**_ _ **Opowieść zawiera spojler i rozwiązanie zagadki. Lojalnie uprzedzam! :D**_

1\. Sztuka dedukcji

Od samego poranka Londyn spowijała dość gęsta mgła, a na niebie kłębiły się blade chmury. Może nie zwiastowały deszczu, ale wydawały się pasować do dziwnego nastroju większości mieszkańców, bez względu na to, jak byli ubrani i na jak dobre śniadanie było ich stać. Wydawał się ponury, przytłoczony codziennym smogiem, brudem z wielu dzielnic miasta i gęstym dymem unoszącym się z kominów faktorii albo ciepłowni.

Do tego nieprzyjemny chłód, który docierał do mnie znad zanieczyszczonej, zaniedbanej Tamizy, kiedy przemierzałam ją mostem, jadąc do Scotland Yardu. Podobnie, jak spora część londyńczyków zdążyłam się do tego przyzwyczaić, a poza tym, ku memu zdziwieniu, dziś wstałam naprawdę wypoczęta. Ciotka wyszła gdzieś, zanim zdążyłam się obudzić, lecz kazała mi przygotować szczególnie dobre śniadanie, co dodatkowo poprawiło mój nastrój. Poza tym, wiedziałam, że dziś w „pracy" czeka mnie bardzo ciekawe spotkanie.

Pracę ujęłam w ten sposób, bo ciężko to nazwać klasyczną pracą, która zapewnia przeciętnym ludziom byt i chleb. Ta moja „praca" polegała raczej na udowadnianiu każdemu komisarzowi Scotland Yardu, że kobieta także może zajmować się brudnymi sprawkami, i kryminalistyką i tajemnicami. Inspektor Lestrade jest jedynym z tych, którzy ufają mojemu zmysłowi i kobiecej intuicji, a także znają zamiłowanie do tajemnic i łamigłówek. To człowiek, który pierwszą młodość ma już za sobą, ale jego skroni nie spowiła jeszcze siwizna. Dbający o elegancki wizerunek, schludny ubiór, fryzurę, obuwie i podobne rzeczy, co więcej; nawet, jeśli czas by go postarzył, stałby się poczciwym dziadkiem. Tak mu zawsze mówię, na co on kręci głową, a potem wreszcie się śmieje. Poza tym, jakiegoż mężczyzny moja droga ciotka nie byłaby w stanie przekonać? Wystarczyło kilka starannie dobranych słów, odpowiednie spojrzenie i uśmiech – miała w garści prawie każdego mężczyznę. Prawie.

Dodatkowo, inspektor Lestrade ma największą siłę sprawczą w Scotland Yardzie, a więc moja codzienna obecność w tamtym miejscu, jako prawa ręka pana Lestrade, była usprawiedliwiona całkowicie.

Dziś jednak nie był w zbyt dobrym nastroju i bynajmniej nie chodziło o pogodę. Wczoraj wieczorem wrócił z Boscombe Valley, prowadząc tam śledztwo w sprawie dość tajemniczego zabójstwa pana Charlesa McCarthy'ego, gdzie głównym podejrzanym tego czynu jest jego syn - James.

Jak na ironię losu, to pierwsza sprawa, w którą jestem naprawdę zaangażowana – podczas kilkudniowej nieobecności inspektora zajmowałam się porządkowaniem informacji i postępów w śledztwie, które przesyłał do Londynu. A ja odesłałam mu moje opinie i sugestie. Widocznie bardzo ufa mojej intuicji… możliwe, że aż za bardzo.

Tak się złożyło, że znam Jamesa McCarthy'ego. On i jego ukochana, Alicja Turner, są przyjaciółmi moich _znajomych._ A więc i moimi przyjaciółmi.

Inspektor Lestrade siedział właśnie przy swoim biurku, z nosem wciśniętymi w jakieś stosy dokumentów, przewracając je nerwowo i niecierpliwie. Moje miejsce pracy znajdowało się na lewo od jego biurka, tak więc widziałam doskonale jego zabawne poirytowanie. Zabawne,

ponieważ znałam przyczynę jego problemu.

Piłam powoli gorącą i aromatyczną czarną herbatę, kiedy nagle do gabinetu ktoś zapukał, przerywając głuchą ciszę. Inspektor mruknął niezbyt przyjemne „wejść", na co (do środka wszedł) w drzwiach pojawił się jakiś młody, niski mężczyzna w stroju podkomisarza.

-Inspektorze, przybył pan Holmes – powiedział nieśmiało.

-Ach! Nareszcie! Każ mu wejść! – pobudził się Lestrade, gwałtownie odrywając się od dokumentów i wstając z krzesła za biurkiem. Także wstałam, chcąc przywitać naszego gościa. Po krótkiej chwili do gabinetu wszedł człowiek wysoki na sześć stóp, wyjątkowo chudy, lecz na pewno nie można było stwierdzić, że słaby fizycznie. Jego twarz miała przenikliwy wyraz, dostrzegłam też na niej kilkudniowy zarost, orli nos, ciemne oczy, które błyskawicznie zlustrowały całe pomieszczenie. Na dłoniach widać było z kolei maleńkie mazy atramentu. a był dość dobrze ubrany, w ciemny, długi, skórzany płaszcz, granatowe spodnie i czarny, niewielki cylinder, spod którego wystawały równie ciemne włosy– tyle, póki co, mogłam zobaczyć, ale nie umiałam tego ocenić. Od razu wydawał mi się pełen sprzeczności, albo po prostu szczególnie specyficzny.

Widziałam go tylko raz albo dwa, bardzo pobieżnie, znam go jednak z opowieści – krótkich, ale znaczących; zarówno mojej ciotki, jak i drogiego doktora Johna Watsona. Ów jest jego bardzo dobrym przyjacielem, współlokatorem na Baker Street 221B, a ciotka.. cóż. Choć stara się to ukrywać, jak tylko może, wiem już, że ma do niego słabość. Ale jednocześnie ma mu za złe, że choć raz udało jej się go zwieść skutecznie, on nie uległ jej czarowi.

-Miłego poranka, inspektorze – powiedział z uśmiechem i lekkością Sherlock Holmes.

-Miłego? Mógłby być pan poważny choć raz, ten jeden raz, Holmes – odwarknął mu Lestrade. Nasz gość tylko uniósł brew, niespecjalnie przejęty złością inspektora. Ja z kolei aż podskoczyłam lekko, zaskoczona jego gwałtownością.

-Rozumiem, że czeka nas rozmowa niecierpiąca zwłoki…

-Otóż to! Oczekuję, że mnie wysłuchasz i potraktujesz z powagą to, czego od ciebie chcę.

-W zależności od ciężaru i istotności informacji, które chcesz mi przekazać. Ale najpierw pozwolisz, że przywitam się z twoją sławną doradczynią, z którą nie dałeś mi się choćby wymienić spojrzeniem, odkąd tu jestem, Lestrade. Nie chcę wyjść na nieuprzejmego.

Mówiąc to, spojrzał na mnie na wpół przepraszająco, na wpół nadal w najlepszym humorze. Obeszłam biurko, uśmiechając się do niego życzliwie i wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę. Lestrade tylko westchnął ciężko i niecierpliwie, nieco poruszony uwagą naszego gościa. Holmes subtelnie ujął moją dłoń i podniósł, by ją pocałować.

-Miło mi wreszcie pana poznać, panie Holmes – powiedziałam etykietowym, eleganckim głosem.

-Mnie również bardzo miło, panno Adler.

-A więc mówi pan – kontynuowałam- że mam już pewną sławę.

-Och – uniósł brwi z lekkim zdumieniem. – niewątpliwie. I widzę, że jest w pełni uzasadniona.

Teraz to ja się zdziwiłam, patrząc na niego pytająco zmrużonymi oczami, ściągając brwi. On tylko uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie, a potem przeniósł wzrok na inspektora.

-Usiądź – nakazał mu sucho Lestrade, wskazując miejsce po drugiej stronie swojego biurka. Holmes posłusznie zajął tam miejsce. Ja z kolei stanęłam po lewej jego stronie, by dobrze widzieć ich obu.

Jak już wspomniałam, zapracowałam sobie na przywilej, który polegał na całkowitym zaufaniu inspektora do mnie. Dlatego też, pomimo moich dwudziestu lat i, przede wszystkim, płci, byłam obecna przy tej rozmowie.

-Chcę, Holmes, byś nie wprowadzał zamętu i chaosu w miejscach mojej pracy.

-Czymże jest zamęt i chaos, o którym mówisz, Lestrade?

Inspektor zacisnął usta, niecierpliwiąc się jeszcze bardziej.

-Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię! McCarthy jest winny śmierci swojego ojca. Oboje wiemy, że lubisz zagadki i tajemnice, ale to jest życie, prawdziwe, realistyczne, Holmes. Nie opowieść, którą możesz opowiadać tysiące razy, a skończy się ona za każdym razem tak, jak sobie autor zażyczy. Fakty są faktami.

-Ależ ja również uważam, że życie to nie jest bajka.

-Więc powtarzam ci raz jeszcze: szukanie po całej Anglii kulejącego mańkuta, który pali indyjskie cygaro, jest niepoważne. Tu chodzi o oskarżenie i karę śmierci dla winnego tego morderstwa, dlatego nie sądzę, byś miał czas na takie ozdobniki.

-Wiesz, mój przyjacielu, że zająłem już stanowisko w tej sprawie. A także wiesz, kto prosił mnie o pomoc, poza tobą, pośrednio. To panna Alicja Turner jest tym, kto ma rację i to właśnie prawie skończyłem dowodzić.

-Mogłem cię w to nie mieszać, gdybym wiedział, że będziesz mi tak utrudniać pracę.

-Utrudniam ci powieszenie niewinnego człowieka, Lestrade – powiedział spokojnym głosem Holmes, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. Inspektor przewrócił oczami. – a właściwie, czy poza zwykłymi okolicznościami, które obciążają Jamesa McCarthy'ego i strzelbą, którą on miał przy sobie i która rzekomo jest narzędziem zbrodni, znalazłeś jakieś niepodważalne dowody przeciwko niemu?

Lestrade odwrócił wzrok, nieco zagubiony i poirytowany pytaniem. Mnie również coś ukłuło w żołądku. Doskonale wiedziałam, do czego zmierza pan Holmes.

-Podobno młody McCarthy pisał listy do swoich przyjaciół w Londynie, że on i jego ukochana Alicja, która tobie najwyraźniej zamydliła oczy, chcą uciec razem. Podobno na przeszkodzie stali zarówno ojciec panny, który, jak już wiemy, bardzo sprzeciwia się ich związkowi, a także ofiara morderstwa, ojciec McCarthy'ego, przez swoją porywczość i zachłanność. James miał tam pisać, że najchętniej pozbyłby się swojego ojca, by przestał „zatruwać mu życie".

-I co – zaczął z lekką ironią Holmes. – znaleźliście te listy?

Lestrade spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, lecz w głębi ukrywał zniecierpliwienie i dumę, która została urażona.

-Nie – odpowiedział w końcu niemiło. Obserwowałam ich oboje jeszcze przez chwilę. Widziałam, że inspektor niczego nie podejrzewa w tym temacie. Niczego nie wie, tak przynajmniej to wyglądało. Jak już wydedukowałam wcześniej, ufał mi aż nadto… Sherlock Holmes jednak nagle spojrzał na mnie z nieznacznym uśmiechem, bardzo znacząco, a potem wrócił wzrokiem do inspektora.

-A może – podjął znów Holmes. – ktoś panu rzuca kłody pod nogi i zaciera ślady? Na przykład ci wspomniani przyjaciele młodego McCarthy'ego z Londynu. Może chcą mu pomóc i uratować go od stryczka.

Popatrzyłam na Holmesa z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Skąd on to wie? I jak skojarzył to ze mną…? Poczułam, jak żołądek powoli mi się zaciska, ale szybko odwróciłam zszokowany wzrok. Było to jednak zbyt wolno, jak na detektywa tej klasy, by mu to umknęło. A więc już wie, co zrobiłam ja. Albo czego nie zrobiłam.

-Również tak uważam. Jeden z moich komisarzy powiadomił mnie o dziwnych przyjezdnych w Boscombe Valley, a więc w miejscu zbrodni, którzy przybyli tam pociągiem z Londynu, niedługo po twoim przyjeździe, Holmes. Najpewniej następnym po tobie pociągiem.

-Dziwnych przyjezdnych, panie inspektorze? – spytałam, siląc się na normalny ton głosu.

-Tak, Lilly. Podobno była to niewielka grupa ludzi, ubranych niezbyt porządnie, a jednocześnie mało konwencjonalnie – wyglądali jak zorganizowany gang, lub coś podobnego. Jak wiesz, w naszym drogim mieście, niestety, działa takich kilka.

 _Wiem, że działa._ A Sherlock Holmes wiedział, że ja wiem. Wiedział to i o wiele więcej, co zaczynało mnie niepokoić jeszcze bardziej. Czy on chce mi zaszkodzić? Jaki miałby w tym cel? Przecież oznajmił inspektorowi, że uważa Jamesa McCarthy'ego za niewinnego. Podobnie, jak ja... i te pogodne, znaczące spojrzenia, które wcale nie miały mnie ostrzec, że mnie wyda. A jednak….

-Po cóż mieliby jechać aż do Herefordshire? – zapytałam niewinnie, przełykając ślinę.

-Wedle pewnych źródeł mogą mieć jakiś związek z podejrzanym McCarthym. A nawet, że to oni mogą być tymi przyjaciółmi, do których podejrzany wcześniej pisał listy.

-Ależ mówił pan, że to jakiś gang, inspektorze – ciągnęłam dalej, mam nadzieję, że brzmiałam odpowiednio przekonywująco. Oczywiście przekonywująco dla Lestrade'a, bo Holmes z nieodgadnioną miną obserwował z zaciekawieniem moją strategię. Ale na pewno nie wierzył w ani jedno moje słowo. – James McCarthy miałby się z takimi zadawać? Przecież jego ojciec nie był bynajmniej biednym człowiekiem, nie należeli do klasy robotniczej, jak zapewne członkowie takich gangów…

-Członkowie takich gangów to przede wszystkim najbiedniejsi mieszkańcy Londynu, panno Adler – wtrącił grzecznie pan Holmes, ale jego spojrzenie było jednoznaczne i bardzo wymowne. W ogóle nie kupował moich kłamstewek.

Lestrade popatrzył na mnie z kolei nieco zbity z tropu. Serce na chwilę mi się zatrzymało. Nie sądzę, by wsadził mnie do więzienia za to, co właśnie wyprawiam, ale mogę wiele zaprzepaścić, jeśli on...

-To, że miał z nimi styczność, jest raczej pewne, Lilly – oznajmił Lestrade. – ich wielki mentor i lider, Jacob Frye, którego zapewne znasz, jest zaznajomiony z młodym McCarthym. Jeden z moich ludzi wypytał o to tu i ówdzie. Nie mam jedynie dowodów, że to Frye przyjechał pięć dni temu do Boscombe Valley wraz ze swoją jakże poczciwą załogą i pozbył się śladów, które pogrążyłyby Jamesa McCarthy'ego.

-Gdyby je inspektor miał… co by zrobił? – spytałam, udając zwykłą, kobiecą ciekawość. Holmes przeniósł wzrok na Lestrade'a.

-Przede wszystkim musimy zaczekać na orzeczenie sądu – tu spojrzał wymownie na detektywa Holmesa. – a gdy już orzeknie to, co wydaje się logiczne i rozsądne, pociągnę do odpowiedzialności wszystkich, którzy mi utrudniali doprowadzenie tej sprawy do końca.

-Wsadzać za kratki tych, którzy patrzą na świat szerzej, Lestrade? Twoja duma ma się bardzo dobrze – rzucił ironicznie Holmes, co sprawiło, że napięcie nieco ze mnie zeszło.

-Szerzej? Czy równie fantazyjnie, jak ty, Holmes?

-Nadal nie możesz pojąć, że najpierw szuka się dowodów, a potem wyciąga z nich wnioski i układa do nich teorię. W tej kolejności. Nie odwrotnie.

-Mam wrażenie, że to właśnie jest to, co robisz ty. Dlatego mówię ci po raz ostatni: zostaw tę sprawę mnie.

-Dziś, mój drogi Lestrade, mam zamiar zobaczyć się ze starym panem Turnerem, ojcem Alicji, jak pamiętasz. Potem zadecyduję, co zrobię z twoją szanowną prośbą.

-Z tym umierającym na cukrzycę staruszkiem? Możesz mi podać choć jeden logiczny powód, dla którego chcesz znowu go przesłuchiwać?

-Znalezienie winnego śmierci Charlesa McCarthy'ego.

Lestrade upadł ciężko na oparcie swojego siedzenia i wygiął twarz w irytacji i zniecierpliwieniu. Popatrzył na detektywa i po krótkiej chwili bez słowa wstał, mijając go ostentacyjnie. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i zawahał na kilka sekund, ale w końcu, nie odwracając się do nas, powiedział:

-Lilly, zajmij się naszym gościem. Pokaż mu wyjście, o ile tylko nie zapragnie psuć nam więcej krwi – i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami dość głośno.

Zaśmiałam się w odpowiedzi, a Holmes podniósł głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć.

-Jak z nim pani wytrzymuje, panno Adler? – spytał rozbawiony.

-Na co dzień to bardzo miły człowiek, panie Holmes – wyjaśniłam, również ciągle rozśmieszona. – ma chyba tylko jakiś kompleks względem pana.

-Nie da się ukryć. A przecież sam mnie poprosił o pomoc przy tej sprawie.

-Może miał nadzieję, że potwierdzi pan jego staranne podejrzenia. Naprawdę lubi swoją pracę!

Teraz to Sherlock Holmes zaśmiał się na moje słowa.

Miałam jeszcze jeden pomysł. Pozostaliśmy sami, więc postanowiłam to wykorzystać.

-Panie Holmes – zaczęłam, a on znów zaciekawiony na mnie spojrzał. – proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć, ale w co pan pogrywa? Po której stoi pan stronie w tym wszystkim?

-W co pogrywam? – zdziwił się, nadal w dobrym humorze. – to intrygujące pytanie, panno Adler. Ja zawsze stoję po stronie sprawiedliwości i prawdy, powinna pani to wiedzieć.

-A jak dużo prawdy pan zna w tejże sprawie?

-Wnioskując po pani reakcjach w czasie rozmowy z inspektorem, to więcej, niż pani myślała.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, obserwując go uważnie. Co zrobić? Jak mam się teraz zachować?

Wpadł mi do głowy pewien niecny plan rozegrania tej sytuacji. Prawdopodobnie nie wyjdę z tego zwycięsko: liczę co najwyżej na remis.

-Może inaczej, panie Holmes. Słyszałam, że jest pan absolutnym mistrzem sztuki dedukcji – oznajmiłam, siadając przed nim, przy biurku, na miejscu inspektora. Wsparłam się na łokciach, by pochylić się lekko w jego stronę. Rozsiadł się swobodnie na krześle przede mną i nieodgadnionym wzrokiem mi się przyglądał, przeszywając mnie nim na wylot. – niech mi pan powie o wszystkim, co pan widzi, rozkładając właśnie moją osobę na czynniki pierwsze.

Wsparł podbródek na dłoni, opierając się na podłokietniku krzesła, a ja miałam wrażenie, że czyta z mojej twarzy, oczu, spojrzenia, rąk, zielonej, brokatowej sukienki absolutnie wszystko. Jakbym była otwartą księgę. Skupiłam się jednak i zachowałam śmiałe spojrzenie. Po niecałej minucie szczegółowego, ale bardzo rozluźnionego obserwowania mnie, odezwał się wreszcie całkowicie pewnym siebie, spokojnym głosem:

-Ozdoba i dekoracja w domu swojej ciotki, Ireny Adler. Bardziej przyjaciółka, niż dwudziestoletnia siostrzenica, ale traktowana jak najdroższy diament i wizytówka. Inteligentna, śmiała, wrażliwa, pozbawiona sztucznych konwenansów, zrażona do prawdziwej etykiety i przyjętych ogólnie norm, które ją ograniczają. Pewna swojej urody i zalet, ale chyba nie w pełni, skoro nie wykorzystuje całkowicie swoich atutów, w przeciwieństwie do swojej ciotki. Łatwo ją skrzywdzić i urazić, bo chowa swoje lęki i zmartwienia przed całym światem. Charakterystyczne „tiki" i odruchowe gesty dłoni zdradzają sympatię do gry na skrzypcach. Lubi mieć rację, jednak bez niestosownej przesady, a także radzić sobie sama – tu całkowicie wchłonęła naukę swojej ciotki. Pamięta też, czego uczyli ją rodzice, ale ponieważ opuścili ją dawno temu, wzorzec _Lady_ Ireny Adler jest tu o wiele bardziej uwydatniony, niż wzorzec matki i ojca. Tęsknota i żal do świata za śmierć rodziców jednak sprawia, że pragnie jakkolwiek podtrzymać pamięć o nich – godność i dumę, które zapewne odziedziczyła po matce arystokratce, oraz honor i patriotyzm, zakorzenione w krwi ojca, którego ojczyzna nie istnieje od kilkudziesięciu lat. Sam fakt, że stale pamięta, by podawać w swym tytule także i jego nazwisko, o tym świadczy. Widocznie również czuje się jakoś związana z jego ojczyzną, skoro nosi miedzianego orzełka przypiętego do dekoltu.

Z każdym słowem otwierałam usta coraz bardziej, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszę. To przecież niemożliwe, by człowiek, z którym rozmawiam, _de facto,_ pierwszy raz, wyczytał to wszystko z mojego wyglądu i wyrazu twarzy w chwili obecnej, w krócej, niż minutę. To niemożliwe! Pokręciłam głową, lecz on uniósł dłoń, którą do tej pory wspierał podbródek i z lekkim uśmiechem oraz uniesionymi brwiami, zaczął mówić dalej:

-I… zauroczona. Ale czy zakochana? – spytał lekko udawanym, tajemniczym głosem, pytając mnie retorycznie. – tego jedynego nie umiałem rozgryźć na pewno. Na pewno jednak się do tego nie przyznaje.

-Doprawdy? – spytałam, zdumiona. Że też istnieje coś, co mogło umknąć jego nadprzyrodzonemu talentowi…. a może tylko blefował? A może próbował właśnie jakiejś swojej sztuczki?

-Pani reakcja na każdą wzmiankę nazwiska jednego z bliźniąt Frye jest wymowna, o ile tylko się dobrze przyjrzeć. Lecz albo pani dobrze maskuje swoje uczucie względem pana Jacoba, albo to uczucie kończy się na zwykłym, przelotnym zauroczeniu. Nadal pani podtrzymuje tę strategię.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i zmrużyłam oczy pytająco.

-To znaczy?

-To znaczy, że dzielnie broni się pani przed moim narzędziem, jaką jest sztuka dedukcji. Ale jest coś, co skłania mnie raczej ku myśli, że to, co pani przede mną chowa, to coś więcej, niźli tylko zwykłe uznanie względem czyjejś urody.

Westchnęłam głęboko, już obawiając się, jaką prawdę odkryje o mnie Sherlock Holmes.

-I co to takiego?

-Pani dzisiejszy, skromny jak na pochodzenie i stan majątkowy ubiór, lecz podkreślający niezależność, a do tego dość ciepły, jak na dzisiejszy dzień. Chyba, że był wybrany z myślą o tym, iż po zachodzie słońca robi się nieco chłodniej. Wybiera się gdzieś pani wieczorem, po skończeniu pracy z inspektorem Lestrade? Może na spacer, gdzie można przez przypadek wpaść na kogoś znajomego?

Opadłam ciężko na oparcie krzesła, uśmiechając się w geście przegranej.

-Jestem więcej, niż pod ogromnym wrażeniem, panie Holmes… Czy jest sens pytać, skąd pan to wszystko wie…?

-To nie takie trudne, jak się za pewne pani zdaje. Nie podpisałem kontraktu z diabłem, zapewniam panią!

-Jestem skłonna polemizować!

-Droga panno Adler. Jak już stwierdziliśmy, jest pani inteligentna – proszę więc przyznać: pracuje pani wraz z inspektorem Lestrade, jako jedyna kobieta tak młoda w całym Scotland Yardzie, a już na pewno jako jedyna detektyw, co budzi niezrozumienie wśród społeczeństwa i niechęć wśród pracowników płci przeciwnej. To jasne, że chce pani przełamać konwenanse, by realizować swoje zamiłowania i pasje. Odkąd tu przyszedłem, widzę pani usposobienie, gesty, mimikę twarzy, ubiór, obnoszenie się, biżuterię i mam pewność, że czuję się w tym pani atrakcyjna, ale nie w tak zaawansowanym stopniu, jak pani Irena Adler, która wprost rzuca na kolana choćby spojrzeniem. Pani nie używa takich metod. Jest pani honorowa i dumna, nie zaprzeczy pani – fakt, iż pani ojciec był Polakiem uzasadnia to całkowicie, jego przodkowie to bardzo waleczny i dumny naród. Stąd, pomimo sporego głosu sprzeciwu niemal każdego komisarza Scotland Yardu, wciąż pani tu jest – niezrażona i dzielna. Jak też już wspomniałem, na biurku ma pani napisane „Louisiana Adler Potocka". Nie wystarczyłoby po prostu: „Adler"? Co do gry na skrzypcach – sam się w niej lubuję, choć może wyrażam to w mniej standardowych melodiach... Oraz fakt, że zataiła pani przed inspektorem Lestrade kilka cennych szczegółów, które zadecydują o tym, iż wyminie się on dzisiejszego wieczora z panem Frye i straci jego trop.

-Słucham? To nieprawda, panie Holmes! – zaprotestowałam, czując się całkowicie obnażona z moich najskrytszych sekretów. Nie umiem pojąć, skąd to wiedział. Jak w ogóle mógł na to wpaść?

-Proszę się nie bać, panno Adler. Nie zamierzam na panią donieść. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaimponowała mi pani decyzja – opowiedziała się pani po słusznej stronie. Niech pani wie, że mój cel różni się nieco od celu inspektora Lestrade, a więc niepotrzebne mi szczegóły, których nie wypowiedziała pani dziś na głos. Chcę dowieść, że przyjaciel pana Frye jest niewinny. Może powinienem nawet powiedzieć: wasz przyjaciel. Ale jego wyprawa do Boscombe Valley i pozbycie się listów, które bardzo obciążyłyby Jamesa McCarthy'ego to tak naprawdę przysługa dla mnie.

Pokręciłam głową, nagle mając wrażenie, że to, co mówił, jest tak banalnie oczywiste. Poczułam się jak uczeń, który próbuje wyprzedzić o krok swojego mistrza, albo małe dziecko, które zawzięcie dyskutuje ze swoim rodzicem, łudząc się, że odniesie sukces.

Nie wiem, skąd wiedział, że Jacob pojechał do Boscombe Valley, by zabrać te listy. Nie wiem, skąd wie, że zna się z Jamesem McCarthym i że są przyjaciółmi. Że to także mój przyjaciel. I nie wiem, skąd wie, że ja również to wiedziałam.

-No tak… jak mogłam na to nie wpaść! – stwierdziłam półżartem, nadal oszołomiona, albo nawet przerażona tym, co właśnie odkrył Holmes.

Tylko uśmiechnął się sympatycznie i skromnie w odpowiedzi.

-A mnie było miło panią poznać, panno Adler – odrzekł uprzejmie. – A gdy już tam pani będzie i przypadkowo wpadnie pani na... _kogoś…_ proszę przekazać ode mnie panu Frye słowa uznania. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie _aż_ tak sprytnym i przebiegłym przeciwnikiem inspektora Lestrade. Bo moim, póki co, nie jest.

*Gerry Gafferty - Baker Street


End file.
